


Un-

by lessthankind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: AIDS mention, M/M, No Mimi Hate, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthankind/pseuds/lessthankind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mark's in love with his work." Mark hides in his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-

He's hiding behind the camera again, crank and release, viewfinder, watch him smile and laugh at her, at her. She makes him so happy.

Mark is glad to see Roger smiling again. It had been a year. More. Since April, since AIDS.

Crank and release. 35mm. 30 second shots.

Roger grins brightly. Mark is lonely--so lonely, alone. Roger spends most of his time at Mimi's. Mark spends most of his time hiding behind his camera. Hiding in his work. Trying to find someone to buy the movie.

Crank and release.

Release him, let him spin freely, be happy, leave the house sometimes, stop moping, stop hoping--

Stop.

Mark cares about his friends. His chosen family. It includes Mimi now, and he loves her, like a sister.

And Roger loves her. Is in love with her.

Crank and release.

Roger is his brother. Nothing else or more or less. Like Collins. Except--

Stop.

Crank and release.

The one to outlive--that's Mark. The one to live, to love, alone, unrequited.

Fuck. He's a cliche.

He loves--all his friends.

He loves all of them. He loves them all. He loves Roger. He's in love with--

Crank and release.


End file.
